


A LIFE SO CHANGED

by AngelaVargas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From Marines to Pirate, M/M, Multi, Romance, Young ASL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: He made a Vow to Protect them after witnessing their Birth, a Promise not only to both Roger and Dragon, but to Lady Rouge and Lady Luffia that he will look after their child, they were his Baby Brothers even though not by blood and he will do everything to Protect them no matter what’s the cost.But things never really go the way you want it to... The Marines are always hot in pursuit of the child of the criminal and the Threat to the World Government and New Danger is lurking ahead... He had to make a choice.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> ACE, THATCH AND WHITEBEARD IS ALIVE! AND ACE, LUFFY AND SABO ARE YOUNG CHILDREN IN THIS STORY... 
> 
> THIS STORY MIGHT BE DIVIDED INTO 2 OR 3 PARTS... FIRST PART IS WHERE LUFFY AND HIS BROTHERS ARE JUST KIDS AND WERE PART OF WHITEBEARD CREW...
> 
> I DON’T KNOW HOW OLD MARCO IS SO HIS AGE... SO HE’S THE SAME AGE AS LEHAN IN THIS STORY.
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT. ACE, SABO AND LUFFY HAVE DIFFERENT DEVIL FRUIT...
> 
> ACE’S DEVIL FRUIT: TORI TORI NO MI MODEL: THUNDERBIRD
> 
> SABO’S DEVIL FRUIT: TORI TORI NO MI MODEL: GRIFFIN
> 
> LUFFY’S DEVIL FRUIT: TORI TORI NO MI MODEL: GARUDA
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS YAOI... IF YOU'RE NOT INTO YAOI... TURN AROUND AND DON'T LOOK BACK

 

“Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do  
is hold you tight  
  
Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms”

**-In My Arms by Plumb**

**  
[IMPEL DOWN, DUNGEON]**

**  
** Sengoku looked at the man inside the prison sadly... even though the man inside the Prison is a Pirate, the Second Notorious Pirate in the World followed by the Golden Lion Shiki.

  
“Why didn’t you listen to me... Jack...” He said quietly.

  
The man inside the Prison just chuckled and said.

  
“There is no Freedom for me if I become a Marine, Sen.”

  
“So you have chosen to die, you have a Grandson for god’s sake. Are you leaving him on his own?” Sengoku argued.

  
“Ahahah~! My Grandson is in a Safer Place... I don’t need to worry about him I’m sure a friend of mine would look after him for me.” Jack chuckled. “Besides... I already locked Davy Up and he won’t be bothering anyone soon anyways, so my Son is safe to grow up.”

  
Sengoku glanced at the door where Garp was listening... he knew the man was hurting because his Cousin if going to be executed by tomorrow. Jack was the very last person Garp only have left in his family. Sengoku hated his Job sometimes.

  
**[A WEEK LATER]**

 **  
** Jack D. Sparrow marched towards the scaffold for his execution, Sengoku and Garp are there waiting for him. He just continued to move forward head held high not showing any hints of fear at all aside from that triumphant smile on his lips. As he reached the scaffold he sat down straight and the triumphant smile never leave his face.

  
“Do you have any last word, Pirate?” One of the Bystander called out.

  
Jack chuckled and laughed

  
“Hehahahahahahah~! Of course I have!” He laughed loudly and continued. “I may Die Today but the White Fire of Fenwicksia will never die, for he who is the last of the bloodline shall be the only key to the door of the Terror Tide and the only lock to keep it close, but be warned if the Pandora’s Box’s heart cease to beat in any cause aside from natural cause you will unlock that door and release the Tides of Terror and spread forth Chaos and Destruction.”

  
With the Last Words done the Blades Pierced Jack D. Sparrow’s Heart and the Torch of the White Fire is Passed on.

**  
[14 YEARS LATER, SOUTH BLUE, PORTGAS HOUSE]**

**  
** The hands holding back her hair were cool against Lady Rouge's fevered brow. Her abdominal muscles contracted painfully a third time before she slumped back in bed, gasping for breath, and a Young Man 14 of age, Lehan wiped her forehead with a cold cloth. The Young Man was nervous as he watch Lady Rouge give birth.

  
"He's being a mite rough on you, dear," Brunhild observed sympathetically, laying a gentle hand on the other woman's swollen stomach.

  
"My God…has blessed me," Lady Rouge managed in a strained voice, biting her lip against another wave of pain low in her abdomen. Brunhild frowned uncomfortably.

  
The birth was agonizing. Lady Rouge screamed while blood soaked the bed sheets and the midwife's hands. Brunhild half-expected the baby to be stillborn, but it –  _he_  – looked at her with bright, alive Chrome Black eyes, Dark Fuzz of Hair was wet.

  
"Malasintha, get in here, girl!" Brunhild ordered, putting the infant into the frantic young maid's arms. "Hold him, support the head…where's the plantain? Gods damn it…"

  
"Ace, my son,  _My Son_  – "

  
Brunhild ignored Lady Rouge's cries, more concerned with the unceasing flow of blood. With the lack of a Cure it took yards of linen and handfuls of poultices before the rush of blood slowed. Lady Rouge was ghostly white and barely awake, but when Malasintha gingerly passed over the baby, her face transformed with joy.

  
"My little Ace," she crooned against his Black fuzzy head, and she started humming, lost in her own exhausted world with her newborn son while Brunhild and Malasintha cleared away the blood-soaked rags. The midwife and her apprentice exchanged glances when the infant was quiet.

  
"That ain't natural, not making so much as a peep," Malasintha hissed to Brunhild. Brunhild just gave her a sidelong glance as she washed the blood from her hands in the water-bucket.

  
"He’s the son of the Pirate King, girl. That's all that needs to be said on the matter."

  
Lady Rouge wasn't listening. She held her newborn's tiny body to her heartbeat, softly singing the lullaby that her own mother had sung to her every night. Lehan being young and all with have a mindset of maturity but he has called out.

  
“My Lady Rouge, I am sorry but we don’t have much time. Marines are on their way here, we must leave...”

  
Knowing this and with her condition, she couldn’t go anywhere far without hindering everything. It pains her but it pains her the most if hers and Roger’s son will die when the Baby’s life has just began. With her decision made she handed over her son to the 14 Years old young man.

  
“I will make sure that we get out of here alive, I’m sorry My Lady.” Lehan stated sadly.

  
“It’s alright my Boy, Promise me that you will look after my son in my stead... can you do that for me, my Beloved Sparrow?” Lady Rouge asked softly.

  
“In the Name and Honour of the Fallen Family of Sparrow, I Lehan D. Sparrow Grandson of Jack D. Sparrow will Protect Portgas D. Ace to the very end.” The young boy stated seriously.

  
“Tell my son that he is loved, even if he makes an enemy of the entire world... but even if the entire world hates him Me and his father will still be on his side no matter what.” Lady Rouge cried.

  
“I will tell him, My Lady. You don’t need to worry, I Promised that to Lord Roger too when he housed me here in your home.” Lehan stated as he carried the Basket where Baby Ace is Placed.

  
The door of the room opened with a panicked stricken maid.

  
“The Marines has arrived and they’re on their way here.” She cried.

  
With one final look to the Lady of the House Lehan went to the Wide Spaced Balcony...

  
“I will not Fail You My Lady Rouge, I will Protect Ace no matter what’s the cost, even if it’s my life on the Line.” He said and turned to his Phoenix Form, it’s not any normal Phoenix Form as his feathers are White and Blue.

  
His Phoenix Form is Big and Strong enough to carry a Cargo to any nearby Island for stops, holding the handle of the Baby Basket tightly he flapped his wings and was now airborne. Without looking back he flew at the opposite direction as the Marines are on their way to the House of Portgas. He heard the news that there was an all out search and kill to all women who had coercion with the King of Pirates, and then kill them and their Child. It was a bloody sight, the World Government is corrupted and they are afraid of the son of Gol D. Roger and they will do anything to find him... if they find him at all.

  
He swear, he will Protect Ace... He won’t let anyone suffer the same agony as he had... he lost everything, His Home Island to the Celestial Dragons, His House, His Parents were Killed, The Madness killed his Brothers and Sisters... and left him alone and frightened, he had never forgotten that day but he had to move on, he had a life to protect at this very moment till the day his fire runs out.

  
**[GARP’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He couldn’t believe this, Roger’s son was already taken away. What was he going to do now that he couldn’t fulfil his Promise to Roger.

  
“Who took him Rouge?” He asked mildly.

  
Lady Rouge just smiled and said

  
“A Friend took him to a faraway land where no one can hurt him.”

  
“Do you trust this Person that highly for you to give your son to him?” Garp asked softly.

  
“Yes... He will be the very Best Big Brother my Son could ever ask for. A Strong and Powerful Big Brother to rely on.” Lady Rouge smiled looking out the window wistfully.

  
Garp shook his head, who was this person that Rouge had entrusted hers and Roger’s Son...

  
**[TIMESKIP, UNKNOWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** Lehan landed softly at the cove of the first Island he saw since he left the Island where Baby Ace was born, he flew for miles and miles without rest he could feel the exhaustion catching up, he had to go to East Blue and raise Ace there, he can recuperate his strength in this small Island for a while and return to flight once his energy is restored.

  
“Uwaah!” Baby Ace cried out as he squirms on the basket.

  
The baby is probably hungry, thankfully the Maids are thoughtful enough to fill the basket with necessary needs of a baby, he took one bottle out as he picked up Baby Ace and start feeding the young babe. He watched as Baby Ace suckled on the bottle contently, ignorant to the cruelty of the World. But soon he will learn that cruelty, but he will never be alone once it happens. Lehan knew that the young Babe will soon Grow and will ask of his Origin, he got a feeling that Baby Ace will hate his Father for causing him grief of the World hating his existence.

  
The World is Beautiful yet so Cruel, even for a young child...

  
“Lord Roger... Lady Rouge... Please watch over us...” Lehan muttered to himself and continued on feeding his Tiny Charge.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 3 YEARS LATER, MONKEY HOUSEHOLD]**

 **  
** Monkey D. Luffy was born amidst a thunderstorm in early march. The room was filled with flickering shadows and the light of dying embers in the fireplace. Only an old midwife was there. She had witnessed the birth of many children. It seemed fitting that she should be there on this day as well. She was the only one to know of this secret, the secret of all Monkey Ds. The one secret that nobody but them knew of.

  
And so she was the only one to hear the screams of Monkey D. Luffia as she pressed one last time, as her son was freed of her body and came to rest between her blood-smeared thighs. Luckily no one is around but her and Dragon to witness the birth of Monkey D. Dragon’s son, every Generation of the Monkey-bloodline there are certain time that a Child is born bearing the ability that is rare for any people to have, the ability to make allies or friends of everyone he or she meets. For this was the secret of the Monkey-line. As it always had been.

  
“Here you go Mr. Dragon... it’s a Boy...” The Midwife called out as she cleans the Newborn Child and hand it over to the Man.

  
The said man holds the Baby gently, but he was worried of his wife as she looks so pale and ashen in complexion, he loves her. He saw her motioned for her baby as she wants to hold her child, he settled the babe in her gentle arms...

  
“My Baby... My Son... Luffy... My Little Family.” She cooed lovingly though weakly.

  
“Luffia...” Dragon called out quietly as he sits besides his Wife.

  
The said woman looked up at him, her eyes were dull as her life is slowly being snuffed out.

  
“Dragon... My Love... Please... Look after our son, Let him live and grow free from the chain of this world... Promise me...” Luffia whispered softly as she drifts away from life.

  
Dragon knew that his wife is dying and it’s all the corrupt government’s fault, he swore he’ll make them pay. But right now he had Priorities.

  
“I Promise... Luffy will live freely as you wished.” He stated as he takes hold of his son and watched as his wife closed her eyes and breathed her last.

  
Dragon gritted his teeth at his loss, he allowed the Midwife to work on his wife as he leaves the house before his Father comes and take Luffy Away, he can’t let anyone take Luffy’s freedom away... there’s only one person he knew he could trust.

  
**[TIMESKIP, GARP’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He sighed for umpteenth times, not Only Roger’s son had evaded him but his Grandson as well. Dragon... that rebellious son of his took his Grandson, he knew of his son’s affiliation and the danger that surrounds him every time. Where did that man took his Grandson?

  
“By any chance, do you know the name of my Grandson? Brunhild?” Garp asked curiously.

  
“The Baby’s name is Luffy... that’s what your Daughter-in-Law named the child.” Brunhild stated firmly.

  
“Do you know where that Son of Mine took him?” Garp asked.

  
Brunhild throw him a scathing look that clearly said ‘I don’t fucking know’... Garp sighed and rubbed his temple as headache is starting to form... he’ll find them for sure...

  
**[ONE STORMY DAY LATER]**

 **  
** There he stood at the foot of the Mountain near the cliff waiting for someone to arrive, it had been three years since he joined the Marines and also, A year ago he was given another charge a Child of a Noble, He stumbled on a man in the woods getting attacked by the Tiger King while he was holding a child in his arms. If he hadn’t intervened the child would’ve been killed, but the man was grievously wounded and wouldn’t live much long. He died after giving the Child’s name... Sabo Outlook... and now... he received a Letter from a Man named Monkey D. Dragon, how did the man find out about him... he was careful.

  
The rain stopped at the moment to give way to a strong gust of wind and a crash of lightning. Lehan took cover and let the Gust of wind die out, but as he look up he saw a man draped in a green cloak that covered most of his body and shadowed his face. Standing up Lehan faced the man himself.

  
“Monkey D. Dragon I Assume.” He stated firmly as he stalks towards the figure.

  
“Lehan D. Sparrow...” The man greeted.

  
Not beating around the bush the Golden Eyed young man called out

  
“So... where is this Bundle of Joy of yours that you wanted me to look after?”

  
Dragon was silent for a moment before he moved the edge of his cloak aside to reveal a bundled-up, sleeping baby being held carefully against his chest.

  
“This is my son, Luffy,” he said. “I have come to ask you to care for him in my stead.”

  
“You would rather leave your son with me... a Member of a Marine than raise him yourself? You know who I am connected with, What are you thinking, Dragon?” Lehan stated admonishingly.

  
“I know of your Protectiveness towards children even if they’re the child of the Pirate King and the Son of a Well known Noble of this Part of the Island, is it not?” Dragon shot back.

  
Lehan tensed on the statement, yes he was hiding the Son of Gol D. Roger and the son of the Noble of the Island... and the fact that he’s working as a Marine Commodore, Based on this Island. Sighing, He knew he couldn’t win so he reached out to take the child from Dragon’s arm.

  
"I see, why don't you get your father to raise him? He would probably love the chance to watch his grandson grow." Lehan stated watching the man carefully.

  
"Where my father has a good heart and cares deeply for his family his idles of training are…mildly abusive at best. Also, the man can't keep a secret for the life of him. I'm betting Sengoku knows I'm his son meaning they will know of Luffy soon enough. I did mention to my father of his new grandchild." He paused looking down at the child in Lehan’s arms. "I want him to grow up free from the chains of this world. My father will try and push his idles upon him and chaining him to a village will make him feel trapped. I know how you see your family, I ask that you let him in to it."

 **  
** "What shall I tell him of you? He may wish to know who his father actually is one day and I won't hide the fact you're not among my Family." Lehan asked he Protect the Baby from the Rain.

  
"Tell him the truth if he asks. Tell him I want him to be free, find what he believes in and chase it. Either way we'll meet again on this sea." Dragon stated Firmly.

  
“Fine, Fine I’ll raise this kid as my own... I won’t let anything happen to him, Besides I made the same promise to Lord Roger and Lady Rouge....” Lehan stated as he watch Dragon leaves.

  
Great another mouth to feed... He felt his New Charge is waking so instead of looking at the older man he put his attention towards the boy. Luffy just opened his eyes and smiled before grabbing his New Caretaker’s finger to gum.

  
“Yes, Yes I know you’re hungry... let’s go home... Luffy.” You sighed and began heading to the Wilderness where your hidden cove would be.

  
Now he have three children to look after One Child of the Pirate King, Second is the Child of a Revolutionist and the other is a Child of a Noble. He can’t blame them, since he himself is raised by the Wife of the Pirate King after he was saved from the Storm by the Pirate King himself. Well... if thing’s goes for the Worse he could always run away and return to the Remaining Island of Fenwicksia he knows the place and knew quite well that no Marines or Pirates would dare set foot on the Island for a good reason.

  
As he returns to the Cabin he was greeted by two three years old children.

  
“Ace... Sabo... I’m home and I brought you a New Family...” He stated looking down at the Two Trouble Makers.

  
One has Dark Hair and had Freckles dusted his cheeks, and one is blonde, both were looking at the bundle curiously.

  
“This is Luffy, he’s your New Baby Brother.” Lehan stated.

  
Then a Green Haired Woman came out of the Kitchen and smiled.

  
“One Children after another, you sure are famous when it comes to caring for children.”

  
“Hello to you too Makino-san, I hope Ace and Sabo didn’t gave you trouble.” Lehan stated quietly.

  
“Oh! Not at all...” Makino giggled.

  
“It’s raining hard outside, and it’s dangerous to go out... you can stay here for the Night Makino-san.” Lehan said as he toed off his boots and shrugged off his cloak revealing his charge for the Three to see.

  
The Three were greeted by curious Dark eyes and then a happy smile.

  
“Lehan-san... who’s child is that?” Makino asked.

  
“This child belongs to a Friend who asked me to raise him...” Lehan answered shortly sitting down on a comfortable couch and began feeding the young child.

  
“What’s his name?” Makino asked as she sit beside the Sky Blue Haired Marine.

  
“His name is Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy...” Lehan answered smiling knowingly.

  
Things will be very interesting in the near future... who knows what these three will bring and he as the Guardian will always watch over from the distance it doesn’t matter if they chose to be a Marine or a Pirate someday... all he ask is for them to be free and not bound to the corruption of the Government.

  
He will Fulfil his Promises no matter what it takes, no matter what’s the cost...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

 


	2. CHAPTER 1

“Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry”

**-You’ll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**

**  
[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 3 YEARS LATER]**

**[NIGHT TIME, SPARROW COVE]**

**  
** Lehan was in his Room answering the Call from his Den Den Mushi while signing Paperwork on his desk, while his eyes was set on the sleeping toddler on his bed.

  
“Fine... I’ll Deal with those Damn Pirate, What are the others doing all this time? Who’s on the Lookout... Fine... I’ll be there as fast as I can, where are they now? They’re at the Docks you say? Yes, Yes... Just Hold On to your Boots, I’m Coming...” Lehan growled as he hang up, sighing he stood up and signed the final paperwork then Grabbed his Coat.

  
He carefully opened his room door and went out.

  
“Ace, Sabo...” He called out quietly.

  
Not long after he called out the names two heads popped from the door frame leading to the living room.

  
“I’ll be out for a while... you two know the Drill...” Lehan stated as he chucked his foot on his boot.

  
“Hai~! Don’t let anyone In, unless it’s Mama* Himself...” The two chorused.

  
Lehan sweatdropped at the _ **‘Mama’** _ Part, Ace had been calling him Mama at the Age of Two and Sabo just followed, even now these two still calling him Mama even at the age of 6... Well... Might as well had to get used to it by now.

  
“Right... Your Little Brother is in my Room, I’ll be back home soon.” He said and closed the door, locking it from the outside and hiding the passage with Vines and leafy curtains.

  
**[BACK TO ACE AND SABO]**

 **  
** They watched as their Mama left, they’re used to see their Mama leave every once in awhile but he returns Home no matter how far he is, there are times he leaves home for about two weeks or more and Makino had to come and look after them, she did say that their Mama is working hard for them so that they can survive in the forest. Sabo asked her why they were living in the Forest and her answer was

  
“Because the Forest is a safer place to hide when things out there is dangerous, your Mama is keeping you three safe here in the woods so you three won’t get hurt so bad.”

  
They continued on waiting until a loud crash of thunder roared in the skies... and the pitter-patter of the rain knocking on the window. The rain poured harder and the thunder and lightning are not helping at all... ‘Mama’ is coming back home soon...

  
“Mama?” Luffy’s muffled sobs called out from the Master’s chamber.

  
Both Ace and Sabo raced to the Master’s Chamber and there they saw Luffy hiding under the Blankets quivering at the sound of the Lightning and Thunder, Ace and Sabo shared looks

  
“What should we do?” Sabo asked warily, they’ve never comforted someone before.

  
Another crash of lightning roared in the skies and Luffy let out a wail of fright, both Sabo and Ace rushed to the bed and cuddled the youngest like it’s almost a natural thing to do. Then something at the back of Ace’s mind resurfaced... a song...

 

 **[ACE]**  
  
“Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry”

  
Sabo perked at the song, he knew that song...

**[SABO]**

**“** For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **”**

 **  
** Luffy clung to his two Brothers as he calms down...

  
**[ACE]**

 **“** 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always **”**

**  
[SABO]**

**“** Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all **”**

  
  
**[SABO & ACE DUETS]**

“And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

  
  
**[ACE]**

“Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know”

  
  
**[SABO]**

“When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together”

  
  
**[SABO & ACE DUETS]**

“'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.”

 **  
** After the song both noticed that Luffy had stopped crying and fell asleep, Sabo and Ace couldn’t help but smile at the cute sight of their Baby Brother cuddled between them. Both laid down to sleep at the queen size bed both embraced their baby brother to keep him warm and calm throughout the storm.

  
**[2 HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Lehan returned from his emergency work, the Pirates had been too persistent that he had no choice but to put an end to their misery, the storm didn’t helped at all luckily only few got injured on his troops and an added bonus he got three Zoan Type Devil Fruits after ransacking the Pirate ship, to his luck it’s Mythical Creature Type of Zoan Devil Fruit.

  
As he got to his hidden cove he entered his home and look for his brats only to find them Huddled on his bed, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Sabo and Ace are wary of Luffy for over three years, he could tell that they’re scared of hurting their baby brother. Setting the Three Devil Fruits in the Stash and went to bed. He got about 6 hours of sleep before getting up early in the morning, he settled himself at the edge of the bed and catch some ‘Zs’

  
**[5:30 AM IN THE MORNING]**

 **  
** Makino entered the house to help Lehan for an early breakfast, he had worked tirelessly last night fending the intruding pirates off the island. But as she entered the room where Lehan would be, what she found was an adorable sight. Lehan was splayed at the Centre of the bed, little Luffy was using the older male as a Bed, Ace was using Lehan’s shoulder as a Pillow and Sabo was doing the same as Ace. Makino giggled at the sight it’s a shame that Lehan is not as Cute as he is asleep when he is awake.

  
Makino just closed the door softly and let the man sleep, as she steps on the Kitchen she began her work.

  
**[6:00 AM]**

 **  
** Lehan trudged out of his room dragging all three kids with him and dropping all three on each chair while the older male flopped on his own chair and let out a Pathetic huff. The Older Male is not really a Morning Person but he had no choice but to wake up early, Makino set a Mug of Coffee right in front of the Sleepy Marine and set food in front of the kids. Without realizing Makino set the three Devil Fruit on each side of the Youngster’s plate.

  
While eating Lehan was reading the reports he brought home with so much disdain, he had no problem Multi-tasking as he hold the Spoon on his right while the pen on the left... Damn Paperwork...

  
“Food tastes Yucky...” Luffy complained squeakily.

  
“What kind of fruit is this?” Ace grumbled as he continued munching.

  
“*Trying to Swallow*” Sabo was having a hard time swallowing the fruit he was eating.

  
Lehan looked up and spat his coffee, there he saw the trophy of his hard work goes down the Black hole of a stomach of his children.

  
“OH MY GOD! Tell me those are not the Fruits from the stash?” Lehan cried out as he looked at Makino.

  
“Yes... why? Those are some strange fruit.” Makino said softly.

  
“Makino! Those are Devil Fruits, they shouldn’t be taken lightly if they eat those-” Lehan panicked but he was cut off by

  
“UwaaahhhH!!” Ace, Sabo and Luffy cried out.

  
Lehan Paled at the sight before him, All three Brats gained Baby Bird Fluffs. Luffy gained Baby Wings on his back, while Ace had Black Fluffy Wings for arms and it letting out tiny sparks and Sabo gained the form of what Lehan could tell a Griffin Cub, Sabo got the Tail, claws and wings of the Griffin cub.

  
“Oh God... Noooo...” Lehan groaned in Misery as the three children are having fun of their new looks.

  
Soon the rumble inside the house occurred as Fluffs flies everywhere. Lehan called out to the HQ while trying to separate three Baby Birds off of each other.

  
“I’m taking Parental Leave whether you like it or not, Fleet Admiral Sengoku! Bye!”

  
**[MARINEFRORD, SENGOKU’S OFFICE]**

 **  
** Fleet Admiral Sengoku just stared at his Den Den Mushi while the other High Ranking Officers stared in Silence.

  
“Parental leave? Is he a Parent? But he’s so young.” Tsuru hummed.

  
“Adopted... Maybe...” Garp munched some rice crackers but he had suspicions, he had known Lehan for quite a long time, it’s suspicious that the young man would have children at such a young age.

  
“Judging by the screaming in the Background the Young Man seems to have troubles dealing with children.” Kizaru said teasingly.

  
“Che that Brat... he should be paying more attention on his Job.” Akainu grumbled only to quieten when Tsuru shot him a glare.

  
“At least this young man has sense of family and doing a good job, look at him now at such a young age he became a commodore just by hunting down the Pirates crawling in the seas, while you just sit there and do nothing but complaining.” Tsuru stated sternly.

  
There was a tense silence in the room, until one Marine Soldier entered with a report

  
“Fleet Admiral Sir! Commodore Sparrow’s Report had just arrived and it seemed that he had done it again, Sir.”

  
Sengoku just sighed, the young man is pretty illusive and often evades any contact from his fellow Marines. He skimmed through the reports and choked

  
“He never shows mercy at all...” Sengoku sighed and settled the papers.

  
“What did he do this time?” Aokiji asked lifting an eye mask.

  
“The Island he’s on has been attacked by Unknown Pirate Crew, but unfortunately for them Commodore Sparrow seems to not in a very good mood and decides not to spare any of them alive and on top of that, he had noticed the growing Criminal Problem on a nearby Island and the Marines stationed there seems have gone missing, he’s on high alert in his post. He had gone investigating the Nearby Island and see what’s going on but he couldn’t go any further without risking himself and his little family.” Sengoku stated leaning at the backrest of his seat.

  
“How did he know of this incident if he has not left his Island Home?” Kizaru asked.

  
“According to his report a Survivor came to his Island and asked for help, he went to the said Island where strange things happening and the Mysterious Disappearance occurs, but he didn’t get too close.” Sengoku answered.

  
“In other words you want one of us to go and investigate the Island.” Kizaru asked as he leans on the backrest of his seat.

  
**[FUUSHA VILLAGE, MT. CORVO]**

 **  
** Lehan watched as three Fluffy children running around the hidden Cabin in the Forest Cave, he made sure no one’s able to follow him in the cave, if that happens it’s going to be a huge disaster. Makino had apologized profusely after what happened, now he had to deal with these winged children, he asked Makino to find a Kairoseki Bracelets for the children to keep their Devil Fruit Powers at bay until he could train them on how to Control their forms.

  
But what worries him is that the Mysterious Occurrence and Disappearance at the Neighbouring Island. If that happens here... No... he can’t let that happen he swore by the White Flames he won’t let anything happen in this Island not as long as he lives. But he was getting antsy about it, he hoped Sengoku would do something about the Island.

  
“Mama! Mama! Luffy Sunk on the lake again!” Sabo cried out.

  
“AGAIN!?” Lehan cried out as he risked it, he’s a Devil Fruit User sure he’s going to sink like a rock when in water but he had a good set of lungs and can held his breath for a very long time.

  
He transformed to his White Phoenix Form and Dived down the lake and find the Wayward Brat. The lake is fairly deep and luckily Luffy didn’t fell on the deepest part, so as he dragged Luffy back to shore he couldn’t help but think about the Future Trouble that will come to his little Boys.

  
But for now... it’s going to be a very long day...

  
**[AT NOON]**

 **  
** “Why are we not allowed to go out?” Luffy asked curiously as he fluffed his little fluffy wings.

  
Lehan who is in his Phoenix Form lowered his head and began preening Luffy’s Downy Feathers, Ace and Sabo are helping each other as they preen their feathers

  
“It’s dangerous for people like us...” He answered the question as he ran his beak on Luffy’s fluffy downs.

  
“Like us?” Sabo parroted.

  
“Those who have Devil Fruit Powers are considered freaks by normal people and with you three have eaten the Devil Fruit I hid, there is a Possibility that your lives will be in Danger if you let anyone see your Powers.” Lehan answered as he ran his Beak on Luffy’s Dark Tufts.

  
“We won’t let anyone hurt Luffy!” Ace hissed angrily.

  
“That’s why you three have to be very careful from now on, because there will be a time that I’m not present to save you...do you understand?” Lehan stated as he finished preening Luffy.

  
“Yes, Ma!” The three little chicks called out cheekily.

  
“Cheeky brats...” Lehan huffed and began preening himself.

  
He had to wait for Makino to come by with the Kairoseki Bracelets, he had to plan out some training with the boys and drill everything he teaches them on their heads.

  
**[NIGHT TIME]**

 **  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy trudged back inside the cottage for a bath, as they were covered in Mud, Grasses and Dead Leaves, ‘Mama’ had been brutal on pushing them off the Nest to make them learn to fly with their fluffy wings... well not so fluffy since there were feathers on the wings. The combat training had been equally brutal as well because they had to learn to defend themselves whenever ‘Mama’ is not around to defend them.

  
**[KITCHEN]**

 **  
** Lehan rolled his shoulder to ease the ache after crashing on the trees to catch Luffy from crashing painfully head first to the tree. Learning to fly is never easy for the Younglings but they’ll get into it. He’s finishing up dinner for the Fledglings when a Newscoo tapped on the Window, sighing Lehan opened the window to let the bird in.

  
“Wark!” The Coo squawked and motioned for the papers on its bag.

  
Lehan took the papers and paid the Coo a hefty amount of Beli and watch the bird fly off. Looking down at the Papers on his hands, one a Letter from Sengoku. When he skimmed the Paper he groaned in annoyance, Aokiji is coming in the Island tomorrow morning, which meant he had to go and see the Ice Man himself. He was dragged out of his thoughts when a tug on his pants called for his attention, he looked down only to meet with those Pathetic Doe eyes of One Monkey D. Luffy

  
“I’m Hungry…” He whined Pathetically.

  
Sighing Lehan put the Papers away and prepared dinner for his Brats, he can think of excuses to Aokiji later.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Lehan can breathe easy when Makino showed up with the Kairoseki Bracelets, She crafted them into a fine Bracelets so no one will know, each donned their bracelets and had a rather quick reaction to the stone

  
“I felt funny…” Luffy said as he felt weakened all of a sudden.

  
“What the hell is this thing?” Ace complained as he tried to stay upright.

  
“Seastone…” Sabo said quietly.

  
The trio looked over themselves as the Feathers and tufts disappearing.

  
“Yes… it’s a Seastone Bracelet to keep Our Zoan Form Hidden… well… I have no problem hiding mine since I can perfectly control mine, you three however had to keep those Bracelets on, you’ll get used to it. Just like how I got used to mine.” Lehan stated as he raised his left hand. “Usually the Seastone weakens all Devil Fruit Users that’s why it’s used a lot in the Military to those Pirates who had Devil Fruit Ability.”

  
“Then how are we going to be able to defend ourselves if we can’t use our power?” Ace huffed.

  
Lehan chuckled in humour and said

  
“Well... there’s no problem in running away-”

  
“I’m not a Coward!” Ace cried heatedly.

  
“Well...if you’re not going to run you’ll get caught and will be sold to slavery, that’s what usually happens to kids who get caught. Believe me being a slave is not fun at all.” Lehan grinned at the horrified look of Ace.

  
Ace sent the older male a scathing look knowing he had lost the Arguments

  
“Look Ace, sometimes you have to ‘Run Away’ when the situation calls for it. Others may call it act of Cowardice but it’s also a form of survival to live another day for another chance to make no matter what others may call it, Remember that...” Lehan stated softly.

  
“Have you ever run away from battle before?” Sabo asked.

  
“Yes... three times, one is from when I’m trying to run away from Garp the Fist’s Fist of Freaking Love, Second is from a Pirate called Kaido of the Beast and from a fellow Marine named Sakazuki Akainu... I don’t know what’s with the other two but Garp is just messing with me.” Lehan chuckled in humour, he’s speaking the truth he had no idea why Kaido and Akainu are after him, he knew Garp was just venting his loss of custody of his Grandson.

  
“So... if we met something too much for us to deal with-” Sabo trailed off.

  
“Yes... You should run... run and don’t look back.” Lehan stated as he leans at the back rest of his couch.

  
“Why?” Luffy asked.

  
“If you look back you’ll never see what’s in front of you and will slow you down, if you slow down it’s a huge chance for you to get caught.” Lehan answered.

  
Luffy nodded in understanding with a determined look on his face

  
“Okay... Run and Don’t look back... I get it.”

  
“Very Good... don’t forget all the things I taught you, they’ll be very useful in the Future when you need them.” Lehan grinned.

  
“Umm... Mama... What’s with the Paper said your presence will be needed when Admiral Aokiji arrives in the Island?” Sabo asked.

  
Lehan gave Sabo a admonishing look but answered anyways

  
“It’s about the incident at the nearby Island... I have to meet with the Admiral tomorrow, I’ll be home Late so you three better Behave while I’m away.”

  
“Yes Ma...” The Trio answered.

  
“Now go to your room, it’s past bedtime...” Lehan stated as he picked up a Report Paper.

  
Lehan sighed and began reading the reports and find an excuse to Admiral Aokiji tomorrow. As he reads through the report he couldn’t help but feel something is about to happen tomorrow.

  
**[TOMORROW, AT THE PORT]**

 **  
** Angry vein pulsing on Lehan’s head, he’s utterly pissed and was glaring at the Admiral in front of him

  
“Next time put what time you’ll be arriving! I only have two hours of sleep! Do you even know what time it is!?” Lehan grounded as he massages his temple trying to ward off the headache that is starting to form.

  
“Ahh, Sorry I forgot.” Admiral Aokiji drawled lazily. “And it’s 3:00 AM.”

  
“Forgot my ass! Be more thoughtful Admiral I still have to deal with the Paperwork!” Lehan shot back as he stormed at the Ship that the Icy Admiral Used.

  
“Aren’t you on leave?” Admiral Aokiji asked sleepily.

  
“I am! But there’s still Paperworks needed to be done before I’ll fully turn my attention to my Kids!” Lehan grounded.

  
The Ice Admiral sighed apologetically but he had to deal with the Ill-tempered Commodore before he goes back to Marineford.

  
“Alright, Alright... I’m sorry...” He said.

  
“What is it that you needed to tell me?” Lehan said pointedly.

  
“About the Island you reported, you have to come with me.” Aokiji stated as he motioned for the Commodore to follow him in the Ship.

  
“Don’t tell me it’s not done...” Lehan growled.

  
“No... Come we need to discuss this inside.” Admiral Aokiji stated leading the Young Commodore inside his ship.

  
Lehan followed his Superior inside the Ship

  
“So... what really happened?” He asked as he followed the Admiral of Ice.

  
“The Strange Occurrence you reported happened to be the cause of a Devil Fruit User... Unknown Type... Making people disappear in the thick haze of fog only to find them either dead or lost in the Haze of Fog.” Admiral Aokiji answered. “I lost Three Men in the Process.”

  
“What do you want me to do about it? Set the Whole Island on Fire and kill those people who live there?” Lehan shot back.

  
“If Push comes to shove we might as well...” Admiral Aokiji answered.

  
“No way in hell I’m going to tarnish my hands with the Blood of the Innocent Town People!” Lehan growled.

  
“I know, but sometimes we don’t have a Choice.” Admiral Aokiji said calmly.

  
“We all have a Choice...” Lehan stated harshly.

  
“Then what do you chose?” Admiral Aokiji asked.

  
“What else... you’re an Admiral and yet you can’t do something about the Island? Fine If you can’t do anything I’ll find my way around with or without anyone’s help.” Lehan huffed as he turned around to go back home and change for his Military Uniform.

  
**[SPARROW CAVERN]**

 **  
** Lehan quietly stormed at his room for a quick shower and changed his clothes.

  
“Lehan? What happened?” Makino asked sleepily as she enters the master’s bedroom.

  
“I have to go to work... it’s an emergency.” Lehan answered as he put on his Coat.

  
“I see... be careful.” Makino said softly.

  
“Always... look after the trio while I’m gone.” Lehan said as he head for the door.

  
Things had always been difficult. Why would the Government kill many innocent lives just to cover their incompetency? Lehan will never understand what goes into their heads, but right now, he had a job to do before he can completely have a peaceful leave in the job.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lehan is being called a Mama because... well... He acts like one, He worries, He fuss and He do what Mothers usually do... well he works like a Father to earn for a Living and defends his Family at all cost...
> 
> He's more like : 'Family First Before Work...'


	3. CHAPTER 2

**“** Distant moon, so big and bright   
Softest silver glowing through the night   
High atop, the mountain gold   
Sun unseen, the world is cold   
  
Here I wait, and here I stand   
Early morning northern hour hand   
Studying, in solitude   
Looking for, a hidden clue  **”**

**-Lullaby of the Moon by David Vitas**

**FT. Elsie lovelock**

**  
[NEIGHBORING ISLE]**

**  
** Lehan stood at the Ghost Town, faint fog was covering the whole town... whoever was causing this really wanted nothing more than to cause fear and chaos. As a Marine he had to work things out. Sadly for the Devil Fruit User who was causing this trouble won’t really win against him.

  
“Well... Time to get to Work...” He hummed and dropped a White Fiery Feather to the Sandy shore.

  
He watched the white feather sink down the sand, it’s going to be the place he’ll return to once he’s done. He stepped up to the Ghost Town and walked around, it’s so quiet, no birds chirping nor chattering of any animal life, it’s completely barren, when all of a sudden he felt like he was being followed he could hear childish laughter and he felt something bit his leg

  
“OW! WHAT THE HELL!” Lehan cursed as he kicked whatever was attacking him.

  
He lashed out and let his White Fire Heal his wound and burn his attacker, the bite wound is frickin’ hurting! When all of a Sudden more childish laughter echoed everywhere. Whoever is behind this had a very twisted sense of humour... or whatever. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw what he’s going to face, Children... not any ordinary children because... well... they have dull, gray-colored skin and staring eyes. Their faces are twisted on the sides of their heads. They continuously burn from the inside out, shrieking the scream of a child in immense pain. And they laugh when they attack... what the hell...

  
Lehan’s heart skipped a beat when these Monstrous children charged at him, his heart jumped at his throat... and he screamed

  
**[NOT FAR FROM THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Aokiji looked up from his perch when a sudden searing heat wave blasted in the air, he could’ve sworn he heard a scream too.

  
“That’s the loudest scream I ever heard so far, I wonder how our Commodore is doing in the Silent Island...” He hummed.

  
“Aren’t you going to help him, sir?” One of the Sailors asked curiously as they stay close to the Admiral to cool off.

  
“He said he’ll be handling the problem... We all know what we’ll be getting if we interfere.” Aokiji said as he tried to listen in the whispering in the air.

  
**[BACK IN THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Lehan was running for his dear life as he was being chased down by a bunch of nurses... Nurses that came out from hell and back, They wear provocative attire, exposing cleavage and sporting miniskirts. Their heads face downward, appearing swollen and bloodied and covered in gauze, convulsing violently as they wobble to their target. Their only visible facial feature are bloody, exposed jaws and teeth. When inspected closely the last four fingers of their hands seem to be fused. The nurses move in an awkward manner, their legs carrying them in a shaky and crooked fashion, making them out to be a slow opponent; yet they are surprisingly fast on the attack.

  
Lehan’s going to avoid Hospitals, Doctors and Nurses from this day on ward, whoever is demon who created this Madness is going to pay dearly. And his heart skipped another beat for the second time of the day when she saw another nightmare inducing monster... A Woman She has a massive, gelatinous base and is free to rush and pounce on her prey. Her body appears to be skinned in certain areas, including her hands, arms, and hips. The leg retreating into her hip joint socket appears to be stretched extremely sideways on other legs, in two separate directions. Her hair is long, thick, and immaculately gray, which would obviously symbolize age.

One notable aspect about her body is the epic proportions that have been rearranged and elongated. Her belly button appears to be very high, while the breast area of her chest is far down, close to the belly-button. This gives the rest of her body, primarily her legs, a longer shape.

  
Lehan screamed for the second time and it won’t be the last time he’ll be screaming.

  
**[NOT FAR FROM THE ISLAND]**

  
Aokiji raised his Ice Power when the Heat Wave got worse, some of his Ice Melted like Ice Cream.

  
“What’s with the Heat Wave?”

  
“What’s happening Weather!?”

  
Aokiji noticed White Flames Bursting in the Island one after another, he wondered if that’s the Devil Fruit that the Commodore was holding, he raised a brow when another Burst of White Flame sprang in the air. Whatever is in that Island is something no one wanted to know seeing that the Commodore is spewing White Fire everywhere, it’s not every day they see the Stern Commodore get startled or scared that easily.

  
Everyone in Aokiji’s ship jumped when Seakings sprang out of the water red from being boiled, The Ice Admiral let out a Burst of his Ice Power to cool off the Burning Sea Water. What was the Commodore doing?

  
**[BACK IN THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Lehan is losing his mind with all the scares he get in every corner, he wanted to Puke as the putrid smell is getting unbearable.

  
“I should have listened to the Admiral, but too late for that. This place is hopeless, there’s nothing much we can do to save the people here.” He grumbled. “I have to find the root to all of this and be done with it.”

  
As he turned back his face went white when he came face to face with another monster that will surely make him avoid any Gangsters, there just a few steps away is a man... or more like a Prisoner Minion it appears to be dark-skinned, tortured humanoids covered in tattoos and lacerations. They all wear ragged brown pants secured with a cord. Their most distinctive feature however, is the series of metal framework digging into their face. These metal strips stretch their faces, forcing open their blank white eyes and keeping their mouths taut into inhumanly huge open-mouthed grins. The straps appear to be bolted to their heads, and blood constantly drips from their mouths, covering their necks and chests. Stabbers are even more deformed, with withered left arms and the flesh of their knife-wielding hand mutated and fused into a tumorous lump.

  
They display a lot of violent twitching, having quick spasms and convulsions from the waist up very constantly.

   
And Lehan made a mad dash to the opposite direction while letting out another burst of White Fire.

  
**[AOKIJI’S SHIP]**

 **  
** Akainu and Kizaru arrived after Aokiji made a call...

  
“Soooo~! Weren’t you suppose on the job on burning the island?” Kizaru chimed lazily.

  
“I am, but it seems it’s more troublesome than it’s worth.” Aokiji sighed.

  
“And you didn’t do something about it?” Akainu asked gruffly.

  
“If I interfere now, surely I’ll have an irate Commodore at my heels.” Aokiji shot back.

  
And their attention went back to the Island where another burst of white fire is seen.

  
“White Fire?” Kizaru asked.

  
Aokiji shrugged he can’t be too sure if it’s the young Commodore who is doing the Burst of White Fire.

  
**[BACK IN THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Lehan was gritting his teeth as he was listening to a Mad Doctor rambling about New World and a God... Lehan is not much of a Religious man but hell... this is nuts! This Mad Doctor is a Devil Fruit user and the one causing all this strange things happening. He was muttering about the wonder of human mind and a psyche powered by strong enough emotions or memories (such as trauma, sadness, fear, etc.) to manifest these monsters.

  
“Monsters here are created when a psyche's conscious, subconscious or repressed thoughts are manifested by the mysterious power of the Devil Fruit I have.” The Doctor Smirked as he Pointed behind his Visitor.

  
Lehan turned and his mind went blank when he saw another humanoid and this one surely takes the cake throughout all the nightmares he went through, there standing not far from him is a Creature very humanoid in nature, resembling an emaciated man with an absent face, with the only feature being a huge, grotesque hole through which it emits inhuman, throaty "roaring" noises, along with an exposed brain.

  
The Mad Doctor got the Gall to laugh at his reaction

  
“What a beautiful reaction you have there, Commodore...” He cackled.

  
Lehan felt his blood boil...

  
“All the People in this Island... you turned them all into Monster... For what Purpose?” He asked gritting his teeth.

  
“For a World... World that would be ruled by me, of course!” The Mad Doctor chirped.

  
“What’s the Purpose of these Monsters!?” Lehan growled.

  
“Temper, Temper... but as for the Monsters, they’re my Minions of course... I would be grateful if you didn’t Scorched them all it such a waste!” The Mad Doctor Cackled.

  
Lehan snarled

  
“They’re human! You destroyed their humanity, what did they even do to you!?”

  
“Ah! Not them... but the Government did something to me, they ridiculed me, laughed at me and such, so in revenge I turned this Island into my Home Base and do my Work... My Army of Monsters and Undead against the World. And you my Lovely will become one of my Top Generals... My Right-Hand Man If You’ll Ally With Me.” The Mad Doctor Laughed.

  
“Like Hell I’ll Become One Of Your Puppets!” Lehan snapped preparing his Fire.

  
The Mad Doctor just Cackled and said offhandedly.

  
“I knew you’d say that, No matter... Once I manage to strap you in, It will be a fun experimentation...”

  
And Several Creatures came darting in towards the Young Commodore... Lehan with no other choice spread out his Wild Fire...

  
**[AT THE SHORE]**

 **  
** Everyone covered their Noses at the Putrid Smell of Burning and Decaying Bodies of Mutated People and Ducked when a Massive White Fire Lashed Out

  
“What the-” Akainu hissed.

  
“It’s been like that since the Commodore entered the Island.” Aokiji sighed.

  
“Ahhh... Judging by the state of the People around here he should have known. But he still went ahead?” Kizaru asked.

  
Aokiji nodded and answered

  
“What happened to the people here is irreversible... What a Horrible way to die.” He nudged a small body nearby. “Whoever did this surely meets his end by now.”

  
“Commodore Sparrow must be still in the Island yes?” Kizaru asked.

  
When all of a Sudden the said Commodore fell down from out of nowhere holding a weird coloured Fruit in his clutches.

  
“ _*Cough! Cough!*_ I’m not going for another round on that one.” Lehan wheezed as he tries to get air on his lungs.

  
The three Admirals shared looks when they saw the usually unflappable commodore shuddered.

  
“AHEM...” Akainu cleared his throat gaining the attention of the Young Commodore.

  
Lehan turned when he heard someone stood behind him, he noticed that there are three Admirals whom he mistaken as another weird creatures standing behind him.

  
“Huh? Strange... I must be Hallucinating... I’m seeing a Sasquatch, a Yellow and Red Blob...” He muttered to himself rubbing his eyes.

  
Aokiji and Kizaru shared worried looks...

  
“Sasquatch...” Aokiji muttered.

  
“Yellow Blob?” Kizaru added. “That’s not nice.”

  
Akainu however didn’t get it and just said

  
“Drag this Brat’s Ass to the Sick Bay and let the Nurses and Doctors deal with his Mental State.”

  
That got an immediate reaction

  
“NO! I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR A NURSE OR A DOCTOR! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Lehan cried and tried to flee.

  
Aokiji however is fast and managed to catch the Fleeing Commodore by the waist and dragged him towards the Sick bay Kicking and Screaming.

  
“Unhand me you furry Beast! I’m not going anywhere near the Hospital! No Doctors or Nurses can get me alive!” Lehan wailed.

  
“The Nurses and Doctors are not bad, Lehan-chan and you know this...” Aokiji said lazily.

  
“NO! I’M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THIS TRICK!” Lehan hissed and managed to get away from Aokiji only to be hauled back on the Ice Man’s Shoulder.

  
**[BACK AT AKAINU AND KIZARU]**

 **  
** “He finally lost his mind.” Akainu sighed in annoyance.

  
“That’s mean for you to say after the Young commodore went through, but what got my attention is the Fruit he was holding.” Kizaru drawled.

  
“Whatever it is it’s not ordinary... a Devil Fruit perhaps.” Akainu stated.

  
“Indeed...” Kizaru agreed.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** The Ship sailed back to Dawn Island and the three Admirals were having a Break.

  
“He put up a fuss and almost burned any Nurse and Doctor that would come anywhere near him, whatever happened to him there might have scarred him from facing the Doctors and Nurses. He’s not usually scared of them.” Aokiji said as he finally seated on his couch.

  
“Akainu and I Investigated the Island Further and Probably those Creatures dressed as Doctors and Nurses might be the cause of Commodore Sparrow’s Trauma...” Kizaru stated.

  
“According to Commodore Sparrow’s report, it was the Cause of a Devil Fruit Power... a Bad One and he was Currently Guarding the Said Fruit, whatever the Type of that Fruit it has the Power to Warp Reality into something else depending on one’s control over the Power or So, it’s caused by the said Devil Fruit and its user... We don’t have much information of the Said Devil Fruit Yet... Commodore Sparrow is the Only One who could give full report since he’s the Closest or the only one who saw its Power.” The Admiral of Magma stated.

  
“Speaking of the Commodore... How is he...? Mentally.” Kizaru asked.

  
“Since he could answer my questions and calling me by my name, he’s starting to come to his senses.” Akainu stated. “But he still refused to Let Go of that Devil Fruit, he said ‘he’s going to hide it... it must not fall into the Wrong Hands...’ what so ever.”

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** The Ship had stopped for the Night but Lehan couldn’t sleep, something about the Devil Fruit he retrieved is keeping him awake. The strange Power to bend reality into something else and back, what kind of Devil Fruit is this, he was lucky that the Mad Doctor hasn’t Accessed to a much Stronger attack else he would be doomed. He was scared of that Power and he must not let a Devil Fruit like this fall in the hands of whom ever had the twisted mind to use its power for something else... what he saw back then... was it a Form of a level of illusion or a Permanent one... no, it’s different... Since the Mad Doctor had no control over his Devil Fruit it consumed his mind.

  
His head was aching badly... why is it that his head hurts, he took the right medicine after dinner... what is wrong with him? What did that Mad Doctor do to him on that last ditch of effort to spite him?

  
He’s worried of the Power it may bring to the one who will be able to get the Fruit... he must hide the Devil Fruit to a Safer Place... where no one aside from the Pirate King had managed to set foot on...

  
“Raftel...” He murmured to himself.

  
He felt a little lightheaded and had to hold on to the railing for balance. He looked up at the Sky where the Moon glow in its Silver Light.

  
“Hahh... What a Messed up World we had and yet you glow so Brightly...” He chuckled to himself... The Devil Fruit must be messing with his head again... “I wonder how the Brats are doing?”

  
Unbeknownst to Him Aokiji was listening and watching over him.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
